The Hound, The Wolf And The Dragons
by Ash888
Summary: This story takes place after the red wedding and Arya is travelling with The Hound having killed the Frey soldier. The story heads in a different direction than the books so there's no spoilers! (my second fanfic, any feedback would be appreciated) Not sure how many chapters this will end up being but I do have an end in mind.
1. The Hound And The Wolf

**-~*The Hound And The Wolf*~-**

After what they had witnessed at The Twins and her murder of the Frey soldier Arya and The Hound had come to an uneasy truce. Like it or not she needed him right now and he had started to feel a tiny bit of sympathy and understanding for her. He'd even come to accept her, not that he never showed it. But she could tell how he had started treating her a little gentler than before, even letting her keep a dagger and some coppers that she had found on the Frey soldier she had killed.

They rode south to put as much distance between themselves and The Twins as they could but they had no real destination. It was gloomy ride and the sun didn't come out once to match Arya's mood, but at least the rain stayed away for which they were both thankful. They knew they couldn't go much further south because that meant Kings Landing and the Lannisters, North meant going back where they had just come from and neither of them wanted that and West meant Casterley Rock and more Lannisters.

On the third night they set up camp inside a long abandoned cottage which had only half of it's roof remaining, but would help keep off the rain which started shortly after Arya had started a small fire. They shared some hard bread as she told him of her experience at Harrenhall with The Mountain. The Hound listened before laughing much to Arya's surprise "We have something in common little wolf, we both want him dead". Arya nodded before laying on her side to whisper her death prayer before falling asleep "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..."

For the next two days they rode south and east but still had no real destination. The weather remained fine but cloudy and Arya and The Hound rarely spoke a word to each other. Arya wanted to cry and grieve for the loss of her mother and brother but the tears would not come. At the same time she didn't want to cry so that she didn't look weak in front of The Hound, though she was weak compared to him anyway she thought.

On the fifth night they set up camp underneath a small crop of trees for protection from the weather just outside a small port town called Saltpans. Arya's arms and legs were sore from days of riding and even The Hound seemed to be suffering a little. The Hound had tended to the horses while Arya collected wood to build a small fire. The Hound sat by the small fire drinking wine while she made do with water. "We should head East, across the narrow sea" Arya said to him as she nibbled on some hard bread. She wanted revenge but she but knew she had to grow and train before that day would come, and that day _would_ come! '_Some day I'll meet with Jaqen and he'll teach me how she thought'_.

Arya had barely spoken a word since the night they had escaped from the carnage at The Twins and murdered the Frey soldiers and it almost took him by surprise. The Hound looked at her for a few moments, his mouth twitching a little before he spoke "You're a smart little one you know that". The Hound had seen enough of Westeros and it's wars. They had nowhere else to go. "Best get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead". She nodded and almost smiled but she couldn't form one.

The next morning they ate hard bread and cheese before making the short ride to Saltpans. It was a small town with a few inns and taverns. There was also a small market where Arya bought some fruit for a few coppers, she'd had enough of hard bread and cheese! There was a small castle too where the minor lord had his seat, though she didn't recognise his banner. They stopped and dismounted as they approached the small harbour which had a few small galleys and fishing boats moored. "Talk to some of the captains and see where they're headed, try to charm them for a better price." The Hound commanded her gruffly before leading the horse away.

Arya spoke to a few captains of the smaller ships to find out where they were headed and when they meant to sail while The Hound sold the horse they were travelling on for a high price, mainly thanks to the stable owner being terrified of him, unable to even look at his burnt face. By the time they met up again The Hound had also sold a few other items including boots, belts and daggers that they had taken from the Frey soldiers they had killed for an equally high price to raise as much coin as he could. That, together with the money they had found on the Frey soldiers was more than enough for passage on a small ship called_ Seastorm_ which would take them to Pentos.

_Seastorm_ was an appropriate name. The ship was old and weatherworn, creaking with each wave but she was solid enough the captain had assured them. The journey was smooth sailing apart from one day where the ship rocked heavily due to a storm and The Hound was grumpier than ever so Arya stayed away from him. She brought him water from time to time but he only wanted ale making him even grumpier. During her time away from The Hound she got talking to a young boy of seven called Jon, his name reminded her of her bastard brother and her fingers lightly touched the handle of Needle, the gift he had given to her before leaving for the wall. She wished she could be with him and hug him again and he could muss her hair the way he used to back in Winterfell.

The next day she found Jon again and they spent the afternoon in the crows nest keeping watch, though there was rarely anything to see. It was a long way up but Arya wasn't scared, '_Bran would have loved this'_ she thought. Jon was the captain's son and he was going to be captain too someday like his father and his father before him. Jon told Arya stories of dragons and a blonde queen who was freeing slaves in the free cities of the east. She thought it was all fishwife stories until she heard it from two other deckhands later that day and decided that there must be some truth in it.  
'_I wonder what dragons look like, maybe I'll get to see them one day if I'm lucky'_ she thought to herself as she bunked down for the night. Old Nan had told her tales of dragons and other fantastic creatures back in Winterfell when she was a little girl and she'd seen pictures in books but that felt a lifetime ago now. She closed her eyes and whispered her death prayer as she did every night before sleeping "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..."

By the time she awoke by The Hound nudging her roughly with his boot the ship was already docked and unloading it's cargo of wines and silks. They agreed to help out to earn some extra coin. The Hound carried barrels and crates while Arya struggled with sacks of cloth and silk. They finished unloading the ship by evening and made their way through the docks and Arya told The Hound about the dragons and the blonde queen that Jon had told her all about. The Hound responded "I should seek her out, maybe offer my sword?" but there was mockery in his tone. Her mind was made up though, she wanted to see the dragons with her own eyes. It would give her something to aim for, something to hope for.

The Hound however was more concerned with finding the nearest tavern. After walking past a few shady taverns they came to a small inn called The Blue Crab. The Hound ordered a flagon of ale for himself and some watered wine for Arya. They sat at a wooden table that had seen better days, the whole inn had seen better days in truth. "I want to see the dragons" Arya said to him as she sat and took a sip from her cup. "There are no dragons any more little girl, they're all dead" He replied gruffly as if to mock her for believing in fairytales.

"Begging ya pardens ser, but there be dragons, seen em wit me own two peepers" An old ragged man said. He sat in the corner on his own and never looked towards them, only at his ale. He looked like a veteran sailor that had seen many a rough sea and a few winters to boot. Arya and The Hound looked over as he continued. "Aye three of em there were and a white haired queen, a Targaryen that one to be sure".

Arya looked at The Hound "See it's true, we have to find them?" The Hound looked back at her as the corner of his mouth twitched "Dragons mean fire and death little girl". Arya took a sip form her cup "Not if they're on your side…..and I'm not a little girl, stop calling me that!" she replied defiantly. He looked back at her for a few moments before looking back to the old sailor "Where?" he asked in a gruff tone. '_He's starting to believe' _Arya thought as she took another sip from her cup.

"Yunkai, I can takes ye there if ye have the coin?" The old sailor replied, never taking his eyes from his ale. "How much" Arya said enthusiastically, much to The Hounds annoyance. "Three silver stags, not a copper less and ye'll work too. Cargo needs a loadin and decks need a scrubbing". Arya nearly spat out her watered wine as she stood up suddenly, banging the table with her fist "DEAL". The Hound looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. Even though he was sat and she stood they were nearly at eye level. "Aye, we sail on the morrow, ask for Olde Salty at the docks at first light and I'll set ye to work". With that the old sailor finished his ale and left, leaving them alone.

When their wine was finished The Hound paid the innkeeper for a room. She was old and nought but skin and bone but had a kindly face and didn't seem afraid of The Hound one bit. Their room was small and dark with a tiny window. The bed was old and creeky and the sheets looked to have stains on them, Arya didn't like to think what they were. The Hound took the bed for himself while she curled up on an old blanket on the floor. '_Just like a dog, no, a Hound_' she thought before closing her eyes and whispering her death prayer. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey..."


	2. Olde Salty

**-~*Olde Salty*~-**

The next morning The Hound woke her early, he was keen to be away as soon as possible. Arya gave her hands and face a quick wash and followed him outside. "I'm hungry" she said as she looked up at him. He gave her a quick glance and nodded to acknowledge her. They slowly made their way toward the busy docks, stopping at a market stall to buy some fruit with some coppers, handing her a big red apple which she eagerly ate. "Can we really trust this Olde Salty man?" she asked. She was so eager to see the dragons that she didn't stop to think if the old man was genuine or not before agreeing to the deal. "Not sure, but we'll find out soon enough little wolf"

Arya smiled when he called her that and threw her apple core into the sea. The dock was a hive of activity, ships of all sizes loading and unloading their cargo. There were sailors and ships from all over and just as many languages and accents. Arya heard one speaking in the common tongue and asked about Olde Salty but he just ignored her until The Hound stepped up "The girl asked you a question" he said gruffly as his hand sat on the pommel of his sword. "Th…that way, look for grey sails" The sailor pointed and went about his business. Arya couldn't help but giggle a little as she looked up at The Hound, but he just looked back before walking to where the sailor pointed.

They walked past several ships before coming to a small old ship which looked weathered and had grey sails. Olde Salty was written very faded across it's stern. Arya looked up at The Hound "Are we really going in that thing? It'll never make it all the way to Yunkai" The Hound looked down at her and his face told her that he agreed.

"Heading for Yunkai? I can take you?" a large captain said as he placed his hand on The Hound's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and Arya looked up and smiled at the captain, trying to figure out if he was true or not "Aye, it's a long way to Yunkai, why not travel there with honest sailors instead of an old pirate" The captain continued, Arya figured he was true. "How much?" she asked. "Five silver stags each but you must work for your meals". Arya looked up at The Hound and he gave her a quick nod "Deal" she said enthusiastically as she held out her hand.

The captain gave a booming laugh and shook her hand, gripping it so tight she thought it would be crushed. He introduced himself as Captain Mycah before telling them that everyone on board his ship called him Three Toes due to an incident when he was a young sailor. Three toes led them over to his ship which was called _Seamaiden. _She was a small ship but looked far sturdier than_ Olde Salty _and slightly bigger.Three toes showed them below deck to where they would be sleeping. There was no free cabin so they would have to sleep in the ships hold with the cargo of wine and ales. Arya hoped that The Hound wouldn't get too drunk!

Once they had made a space for themselves The Hound went to help load various barrels and crates while they set Arya to work in the ships galley peeling potatoes and washing plates. She's never had to do anything like that before and was hopeless with the potatoes, cutting the skins off far too thick much to the cook's annoyance. He sent her from his sight so she made her way onto deck where the first mate set her to scrubbing the decks with two older boys. Arya tried to speak with the boys but neither spoke back. She figured they spoke a different tongue or maybe they thought that it was bad luck to have a girl onboard like many sailors believed. _Boys are so stupid_ she thought.

More to come…..


End file.
